Forget and Peace
by Ryu Dan
Summary: Ryu tidak bisa publish cerita baru di hape. Makanya Ryu publish satu lagi oneshot terbaru di fanfic "Forget" ini/Peace in chapter 2, bertengkar itu hal yang wajar bagi suatu hubungan, tapi berdamai lebih baik/Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC maybe, typo maybe, rated M buat bahasa dan cerita, no lemon, just lime, oneshoot.

.

.

.

Forget

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, arigatou."

Perempuan bersurai indigo itu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki di sampingnya. Berdua dalam sebuah tenda berwarna biru muda, bukan tanpa sengaja mereka di dalam tenda sekarang. Ini keinginan perempuan itu-Hinata. Aneh sekali, orang menginginkan bermalam di dalam tenda sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tapi itulah yang diminta Hinata pada suaminya-Gaara saat ditanya Hinata ingin hadiah apa. Hinata tidak ingin hadiah lain, dia tidak pernah berkemah saat sekolah dulu, bukan sekolah yang tidak mengadakan acara berkemah, namun saat itu Hinata sakit. Maka dari itu Hinata tidak pernah merasakan rasanya tidur di dalam tenda.

Hinata tidak meminta muluk-muluk, seperti memakai seragam pramuka atau menyalakan api unggun, bahkan kemping di gunung. Cukup tidur di dalam tenda bersama suaminya, semalam saja. Ya walau tenda yang dipasang dan mereka tempati sekarang didirikan di halaman rumah mereka.

Gaara yang sedang memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari istrinya yang baru dinikahinya dua minggu lalu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, menyelami mata masing-masing. Jade dan lavender saling bertemu. Entah sejak kapan bibir mereka sudah hampir sedikit lagi bertemu, dan pada akhirnya memang bertemu. Lembut, hanya menempel pada awalnya, mereka menikmatinya sambil menutup mata. Sampai tidak terasa mereka saling mengecup dan dilanjutkan dengan melumat bibir pasangannya. Memperdalam ciumannya, Gaara memegang tengkuk Hinata dan Hinata memegang pundak Gaara.

Tanpa terasa pula, Gaara menindih tubuh Hinata. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Gaara menurunkan ciumannya pada leher putih Hinata. Pernikahan mereka sudah dua minggu berlalu, "Sebentar lagi" dalam hati Hinata berkata saat ciuman Gaara sudah mencapai tulang selangkanya. Ciuman Gaara terkesan penuh nafsu, seakan sudah ditahannya sejak lama. Ya wajarlah Hinata berkata seperti itu di dalam hatinya, Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara belum menyentuhnya-melakukan malam pertama mereka. Hinata berharap malam ini akan menjadi malam pertama mereka.

Kancing-kancing piyama Hinata sudah terbuka semua, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan laki-laki yang sedang mencium area di sekitar dekat dadanya sekarang. "Ahhhnn" harusnya suara indah itu menjadi penyemangat bagi Gaara untuk menyentuh Hinata lebih. Namun Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membenahi baju Hinata "Istirahatlah Hinata, aku akan mengambil tambahan selimut, di sini dingin."

Padahal kegiatan mereka barusan justru membuat udara terasa agak panas. Gaara bangkit dan keluar dari tenda. Sementara Hinata di dalam lavendernya terasa agak panas, Gaara belum juga menjadikannya sebagai istri yang sepenuhnya. Mereka menikah karena saling mencintai, orang yang saling mencintai itu selalu ada hasrat ingin menyentuh pasangannya, tapi kenapa Gaara tidak seperti itu. Bukannya tadi Gaara terlihat begitu menginginkannya, kenapa sekarang Gaara meninggalkanya begitu saja?

Ya mengambil selimut itu hanya alasan saja, kalau di dalam tenda Hinata mulai menangis, Gaara justru di luar tenda menjatuhkan air matanya. Gaara merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, karena tadi hampir saja dia melakukan kesalahan. Sebenarnya seharusnya itu bukan kesalahan, mereka sudah menikah, apa masalahnya?

Bagi Gaara itu masalah, bukannya dia tidak mencintai Hinata, justru karena dia sangat mencintai Hinata makanya Gaara tidak bisa melakukannya. Beberapa hari sebelum mereka menikah, Hinata pingsan dan ternyata Hinata menderita kanker otak. Hinata tidak tahu hal ini, ayah Hinata-Hiashi, Neji-kakaknya, juga Gaara dan keluarga Gaara. Mereka sepakat tidak akan memberitahu Hinata, kata dokter, kanker Hinata mungkin bisa sembuh kalau Hinata mau minum obat-obatan secara teratur. Tapi selama pengobatan, Hinata tidak boleh hamil karena akan membahayakan dirinya.

Selama ini Hinata dibohongi, dia diberitahu kalau dia kecapaian, makanya harus rutin minum vitamin. Ya obat kanker itu dikatakan sebagai vitamin kepada Hinata. Mereka tidak mau Hinata sedih tentang penyakitnya. Karena itu juga sampai sekarang Gaara belum menyentuhnya, Gaara takut Hinata hamil. Itu sangat sulit untuk Gaara yang notabenenya adalah lelaki normal, dia juga punya nafsu, apalagi sudah halal. Bahkan Gaara harus menahan mati-matian nafsunya saat bersama Hinata, tadi karena suasana, karena wajah manis Hinata, karena ketulusan Hinata saat mengucapkan terima kasih, Gaara hampir tidak sanggup, dan hampir mematahkan tekadnya selama ini untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata dahulu, kalau saja dia tidak tersadar akan desahan Hinata.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Hinata menemukan hasil pemeriksaannya di laci kamarnya bersama Gaara. Saat itu dia sedang mencari gunting untuk merangkai bunga di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan Gaara. Bodoh sekali Gaara yang menyimpan itu di sana. Akhirnya Hinata tahu alasan Gaara belum menyentuhnya, Hinata sakit.

Gaara merasa menyesal Hinata mengetahui hal itu karena sekarang dia harus melihat Hinata menangis. "Maaf Gaara-kun, aku...aku" Hinata merasa tidak bisa menjadi istri yang bisa melayani suaminya. Gaara memeluk Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya. Gaara justru lebih takut kehilangan Hinata.

Duduk berdua di tempat tidur, Hinata mulai tenang "Kenapa...ehm...itu..." Hinata malu mengatakannya. "Itu..." Gaara menjadi tidak sabaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata "Itu apa?"

Hinata menunduk malu, tadi dia juga menemukan barang lain di dalam laci yang satunya, dia pikir itu milik Gaara. "Ke-kenapa tidak pakai itu..."

"Itu?"

Ya barang yang ditemukan Hinata di dalam laci, alat pengaman-kondom. Hinata menemukan lebih dari satu buah. "I-itu kondom yang di laci."

Wajah Gaara sekarang berubah tidak mengerti, "Milik Gaara-kun kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Pasti Sasori, dasar!

Ya itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara, Gaara tidak pernah merasa membeli kondom bahkan sampai menyimpan di laci. Pasti Sasori, rumah Gaara ini, sebelum Hinata menikah dengannya, Sasori pernah menginap di situ. Sasori pasti meninggalkan 'barangnya' itu di laci Gaara.

"Itu milik Sasori." Gaara agak canggung.

"Oh..."

Mereka berdua agak canggung, "Ta-tapi, ehm pakai 'itu' saja...dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi istri Gaara-kun seutuhnya." Gaara terkejut akan ucapan Hinata, bahkan Gaara tidak memikirkan untuk memakai itu. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Hinata menyentuh tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya, "Ya Gaara-kun..." Hinata memohon.

Air mata Hinata menggenang lagi, "Ya?" ucap Hinata lagi. Gaara mengangguk.

Hinata menutup matanya, menunggu Gaara memulai dengan ciumannya. Perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Hinata.

Malam itu mereka 'melakukannya' dengan Gaara yang memakai alat pengaman.

Ya berkat Sasori, sepupu Gaara yang menyimpan 'itu' di dalam laci Gaara, Gaara bisa melakukannya dengan Hinata. Gaara mengunjungi rumah Sasori dan mengembalikan 'barang' yang ditinggalkan Sasori, Gaara sudah membeli banyak alat pengaman untuk stocknya.

Sasori adalah playboy, pengalamannya dengan wanita sudah banyak. "Hei, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasori pada Gaara. "Kau tahu rasanya, Sasori." Gaara agak sedikit memerah. Aneh, Sasori bertanya hal yang memang dia tahu.

"Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya melakukan dengan orang yang kaucintai?"

Ya Sasori memang punya banyak pengalaman dengan wanita, namun bukan dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, hanya main-main.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, sulit untuk dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

Suatu hari Gaara pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, itu membuat Hinata begitu khawatir. Salahkan temannya si Naruto, yang demi merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-25 tahun tapi membuat Gaara mabuk.

Hinata memapah Gaara dengan susah payah ke tempat tidur, mereka sampai terjatuh akibat Hinata tidak mampu menahan beban Gaara. Hinata bangun dan membuka sepatu Gaara, membuka dasinya yang sudah longgar, membuka kemeja Gaara dan setelah itu menyelimuti Gaara. Hinata baru saja akan bangkit untuk mengambil air hangat dan membasuh tubuh Gaara tetapi Gaara justru memeluk perutnya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..." dan Gaara menjatuhkan Hinata, menciumnya agak kasar.

Mencium leher Hinata, Hinata tidak bisa melawan atas perlakuan Gaara. Saat tubuh mereka sudah polos, Hinata sadar mungkin Gaara tidak akan mengingat kejadian malam ini karena Gaara sedang mabuk. Hinata berpikir, malam ini adalah kesempatannya, Gaara tidak akan ingat untuk memakai alat pengaman malam ini. Hinata meremas rambut Gaara dan mengeluarkan desahannya saat Gaara bermain dengan dadanya, mencumbuinya dengan mesra.

Hinata ingin memberi anak untuk Gaara, Hinata tidak mau penyakitnya menjadi penghalang. Maka malam itu, mereka melakukannya tanpa pengaman.

Saat pagi pun, Gaara terbangun dengan keadaan yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu karena Hinata yang merapikan beberapa bagian tempat tidurnya yang agak berantakan karena yang mereka lakukan semalam, Hinata juga memakaikan pakaian Gaara dengan pakaian ganti. Maka pada saat Gaara bangun, Gaara meminta maaf kepada Hinata, karena pasti Hinata repot semalam akibat dia mabuk bahkan menggantikan bersikap seoleh tidak terjadi apa-apa, untung beberap kissmark yang ditinggalkan Gaara di lehernya semalam masih bisa ditutupi karena Hinata memakai baju berkerah. Hinata juga berharap benih yang Gaara taburkan di rahimnya semalam, semoga menjadi seorang bayi mungil nan lucu.

Tiga minggu berlalu, Hinata pingsan dan Gaara begitu khawatir, dia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Apalagi Hinata sering mual akhir-akhir ini. Gaara khawatir kankernya semakin membuat Hinata bertambah parah, tapi kenyataan yang lain yang dia dapat. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Dan bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Gaara saat dokter memberitahunya kalau Hinata sedang mengandung.

Gaara menutup wajahnya saat duduk di samping ranjang Hinata di rumah sakit, Hinata merasa sedih melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. "Seharusnya aku tidak memakai 'itu', bisa saja kan bocor. Aku seharusnya menunggu sampai kausembuh."

"Bukan karena itu, Gaara-kun" Hinata mulai menangis.

Kalau bukan karena alat pengamannya bocor, lalu apa? Bagaimana bisa Hinata hamil? Atau aku lupa memakai pengaman? Tapi seingatku, aku selalu memakainya.

"Hinata, apa kita melakukannya saat aku mabuk?"

Hinata tidak berkata-kata, namun air matanya semakin banyak keluar dan dia terisak. Gaara tahu itu artinya, mereka melakukannya saat Gaara mabuk.

"Kau bisa menolakku kan?"

Gaara benar-benar merasa bersalah, ini karenanya, dia sudah membahayakan hidup Hinata.

"A-aku, aku ingin memberikan anak untuk Gaara-kun." Ya Hinata sadar penyakit kanker itu kemungkinan akan merenggut nyawanya, sekalipun dia sudah rajin meminum obat. Dokter menyarankan Hinata untuk menggugurkan bayinya, karena membahayakan dirinya.

"Gugurkan!" ucap Gaara.

"Tidak mau, tidak akan, aku tidak mau." Hinata menggeleng sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak mau anak itu..." Gaara menutup wajahnya, menahan tangisnya. Ini demi Hinata, demi keselamatannya. Dari lubuk hatinya, dia juga ingin bayi itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Tapi Hinata keras kepala, dia tetap mempertahankan bayi di dalam kandungannya. Sampai kandungannya sudah menginjak 7 bulan, dokter mengatakan kanker Hinata sudah sangat berbahaya, harus dioperasi namun konsekuensinya Hinata bisa saja lumpuh atau buta atau hilang ingatan.

Kalau lumpuh atau buta, Hinata tidak masalah namun dia tidak mau hilang ingatan. Dia tidak mau kehilangan memorynya bersama Gaara. Egois memang...

"Kalau kau kehilangan ingatanmu, aku akan menceritakan setiap moment yang pernah kita lewati." Itulah janji Gaara.

Hinata semakin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya, sampai dia mimisan. Menurut dokter, dia harus segera dioperasi, dan bayinya juga harus segera dilahirkan dengan cara caesar. Karena bisa membahayakan hidup Hinata. bayi itu terpaksa dilahirkan secara prematur...

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat siapa laki-laki ini, dia bilang dia suamiku. Aku agak sedikit canggung awalnya, kami tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Tapi aku mulai terbiasa, dia selalu menceritakan moment-moment bersamanya. Entahlah, aku percaya kepadanya walaupun dia stoic tapi dia terlihat begitu tulus, manis sekali. Katanya hari ini, kita akan ke rumah sakit, bayi kami sudah bisa keluar dari ruang incubator. Sungguh tidak bisa kupercaya, aku seorang istri, aku juga seorang ibu...tapi aku bersyukur.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

Thank You

.

.

Ryu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo maybe, oneshot.

Rated : M

.

.

.

**Peace**

.

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata berusaha tampil seceria mungkin saat Naruto, kakaknya membuka pintu untuknya dan memanggil namanya. Ah di belakang Naruto ada Neji juga, kakaknya yang paling sulung.

Mereka berdua merasa heran, kenapa adik bungsu mereka datang kemari pagi-pagi begini. Hinata kan sudah jadi istri orang dan tidak tinggal lagi di rumah ini. Lalu apa Hinata datang sendirian ke sini? Mana suaminya? Hinata naik apa ke sini?

"Ada apa kemari pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Neji dan Neji juga agak heran kenapa Hinata membawa tas coklat besar. Apa dia kabur dari rumah suaminya?

Hinata memaksakan senyumnya "Ehm..ano...Gaara-kun keluar kota beberapa hari, aku menginap di sini ya selama dia pergi, bolehkan?" bohong.

Sebagai adik perempuan satu-satunya mereka, dan adik yang perlu dilindungi setelah sepeninggal kedua orang tua mereka 5 tahun lalu. Mereka pasti akan mengizinkan Hinata untuk tinggal beberapa hari di sini. Mereka sedikit agak kesal, kenapa Gaara tidak mengantarkan Hinata ke sini sebelum pergi keluar kota.

Sebenarnya saat Gaara melamar Hinata, Neji dan Naruto memberikan keputusan yang alot untuk menerima Gaara. Walaupun Gaara adalah orang yang sangat kaya, dan hampir sempurna. Mau berkata dia sempurna, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Sabaku Gaara adalah orang yang tampan, muda, pebisnis handal dan mencintai Hinata. Mencintai Hinata adalah point penting untuk Neji dan Naruto menerima Gaara, pada awalnya mereka berdua takut Hinata akan tersakiti karena mereka bukanlah orang yang berasal dari kalangan atas, hanya dari keluarga sederhana.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa di rumah sendirian?" tanya Neji.

"Aku baik-baik saja ko Nii-san."

"Aku tak apa, sungguh Nii-san." Hinata meyakinkan mereka berdua-Neji dan Naruto-yang matanya masih menampakkan kekhawatiran. Ayolah Hinata sudah 22 tahun, sudah menikah pula, masih saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begini.

Neji yang mendapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit, karena ada pasiennya yang sedang gawat. Sebagai dokter yang baik, dia harus berdedikasi akan pekerjaannya. Sementara Naruto harus bertemu dengan temannya, Naruto tidak bisa melanggar janjinya. Tapi mereka berdua tetap mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

Hinata menghela napasnya saat kedua kakaknya sudah pergi, malam-malam begini memang tidak enak sendirian di rumah. Hinata memutuskan untuk membaca buku, selang lima menit berlalu, ada yang menekan bel pintu rumah.

Hinata kira, kakaknya kembali lagi ke rumah, mungkin ada yang ketinggalan.

"Kau?" Hinata terkejut, saat dirinya membuka pintu.

Bagaimana tidak, suaminya yang kata dirinya sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari itu justru berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah kukira kau ke sini." Gaara menatap Hinata.

Suaminya itu bukan pergi ke luar kota, Hinata berbohong kepada kedua kakaknya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Pulanglah!" setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata menutup pintu, namun pintu itu ditahan oleh Gaara.

"Kita perlu bicara, Sabaku Hinata." rasanya Hinata sekarang tidak enak dengan nama depan itu.

Hinata tetap berusaha menutup pintu, tapi Gaara juga tetap bersih kukuh menahan pintu itu. Karena tenaga Gaara lebih kuat, Gaara yang menang. Sekarang Gaara berada di ruang tengah rumah. Gaara menutup pintu depan itu.

"Pulanglah, aku mohon!"

"Tidak" ya Gaara itu kan keras kepala.

"Aku mohon, Sabaku Gaara!"

"Tidak, Sabaku Hinata." mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

Mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah "Terserah, kau mau tetap di sini atau pulang. Aku mau tidur." Hinata meninggalkan Gaara di ruang tengah. Sementara Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya terdahulu, yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah demi menghindari Gaara.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Hinata terkejut, ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya tertutup.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan Hinata, kita harus bicara!"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu." Ya para perempuan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi masalah apapun, jalan terbaiknya adalah duduk dan berbicara.

Tapi Gaara tetap bersih kukuh, dia pun memulai pembicaraan "Kau seperti anak kecil, kabur dari rumah seperti ini."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ya mungkin memang benar seperti itu. Pernikahan mereka baru satu bulan, ada masalah sedikit bukannya dibicarakan dengan Gaara, tapi Hinata justru pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Hinata juga kesal, orang-orang di pesta yang diadakan perusahaan Gaara membicarakan statusnya yang berasal bukan dari kalangan atas. Kemudian yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah dengan terang-terangan ada wanita di pesta yang menggoda Gaara.

"Aku..."

Gaara tahu kenapa Hinata marah. "Aku membuatmu malu. Seharusnya kau tidak menikahiku."

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku keras kepala,..." Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata "itu keputusanku." Gaara menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak malu, cukup dengarkan aku, bersikaplah cuek terhadap perkataan buruk mereka!"

Memang setiap orang mempunyai persepsi masing-masing terhadap sesuatu. Orang yang mempunyai IQ tinggi tidak akan terpengaruh dan membiarkannya saja apabila ada orang yang berkata buruk dan tidak benar terhadapnya.

"Gomen" ucap Hinata.

.

.

.

"Mereka ke mana?" tanya Gaara, saat ini Hinata dan Gaara duduk berdua di tempat tidur Hinata.

"Ah, Neji-Nii ke rumah sakit karena ada panggilan mendadak. Kalau Naruto-Nii ada janji."

**CTARRR**

Reflek Hinata memeluk Gaara, karena terkejut akan suara petir, "Malam ini, aku menginap di sini saja ya?"

Hinata sudah menceritakan kepada Gaara kalau dia berbohong kepada kedua kakaknya kalau Gaara sedang pergi ke luar kota. Maka kalau kedua kakak Hinata tahu Gaara di sini, Hinata akan ketahuan berbohong.

"Me-menginap?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak dengar di luar hujan. Kau tidak kasihan kepada suamimu ini kalau menyetir di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadaku di jalan, kecelakaan misalnya. Huup" Hinata menutup mulut Gaara, Gaara suka berhiperbola seperti itu, yang membuat gemas sekaligus menyebalkan.

Gaara melepas tangan Hinata dari mulutnya, Gaara melihat-lihat area kamar Hinata. "Lagipula kamarmu itu unik ya?" ya unik, karena kecil namun nyaman dengan stiker-stiker bunga sakura yang menempel di tembok. "Aku ingin merasakan tidur di kamar ini."

"Kapan-kapan saja ya!" ucap Hinata.

"Kau mengusirku?" ucap Gaara.

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, aduh Gaara berlebihan sekali. Tolong mengerti dirinya, sekali saja. Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Hinata. "Gaara-kun!"

"Ini nyaman." Hinata menarik tangan Gaara untuk bangun. Bagaimana kalau kedua kakaknya pulang dan tahu kalau Gaara ada di sini?

Tapi justru Hinata yang kehilangan keseimbangan, karena Gaara bertahan pada posisinya. Hinata jatuh di atas tubuh Gaara. Gaara tersenyum kepada Hinata. Mereka bertatapan.

Gaara membalikkan posisi mereka, Hinata yang justru sekarang berada di bawah dan Gaara di atas. Gaara mencubit pipi Hinata. "Aww" sedikit sakit.

"Kau boleh marah kepadaku. Ehm lain kali." Ya setiap perjalanan hidup manusia, pasti akan selalu menemui masalah yang akan semakin menjadikan setiap pribadi bertambah dewasa. "Tapi jangan lama-lama, jangan pergi dariku! Itu membuatku tersiksa."

Hinata memegang pipi Gaara dengan sebelah tangannya, sebagai pesan nonverbal dengan makna ucapan permintaan maafnya dan juga ungkapan mempercayai Gaara.

Gaara mencondongkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Hinata menutup lavendernya merasakan sentuhan bibir Gaara.

Kelembutan bibir masing-masing menjadi fokus mereka saat ini, tangan Hinata berpindah pada leher Gaara, mengusap tengkuknya naik turun. Sementara Gaara semakin bergairah, melumat bibir Hinata yang dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama oleh Hinata.

Lidah Gaara menyusup untuk bertemu dengan lidah Hinata, tangan Gaara yang tadinya di pundak Hinata merambat turun ke daerah sensitif Hinata di bagian dadanya.

"Emhhh" desahan Hinata tertahan dalam ciumannya bersama Gaara saat Gaara meremas bagian sensitif di dadanya. Hinata membuka matanya, tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya dan memanggil Gaara "Gaara-kun.."

Gaara menghentikan segala aktifitasnya dan menatap Hinata, bersiap mendengarkan istri tercintanya "Gaara-kun, bagaimana kalau Neji-Nii dan Naruto-Nii pulang?" Hinata masih mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Shuutt" Gaara menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir Hinata, mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan tidak usah memikirkan hal itu. Memangnya Gaara penyusup apa. Sampai harus dikhawatirkan seperti itu. Lagipula, ranjang akan semakin panas kalau suami istri berdamai setelah bertengkar.

Gaara menggantikan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata dengan kelembutan bibirnya, mereka berciuman lagi dengan lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Gaara menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Hinata dan menggigit pelan leher Hinata, kemudian menjilatnya. Gaara membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama Hinata dan menampakkan dada Hinata yang terbalut bra. Gaara menyingkap bra Hinata, mencium dan menjilat dada sebelah kiri Hinata sambil sesekali meremas dada Hinata yang satunya. Sementara Hinata merespon dengan mendesah "Ahn" dan meremas rambut merah maroon Gaara.

.

.

"Neji, kau sudah pulang?" Naruto yang baru sampai di depan pintu rumah melihat kedatangan Neji. Dia memang tidak memanggil Neji dengan sebutan kakak, agar lebih akrab menurutnya, umurnya kan hanya terpaut satu tahun setengah. Naruto memiliki fisik yang amat berbeda dengan Neji dan Hinata karena fisiknya sama persis dengan ibunya. Sementara Hinata dan Neji lebih mirip dengan ayah mereka.

Hujan sudah agak sedikit reda, tinggal gerimis, tapi Naruto yang mengendarai motor tetap melaju untuk pulang setelah urusannya selesai. Khawatir Hinata yang sendirian di rumah.

"Aa" jawab Neji.

Neji juga langsung pulang setelah pasiennya kembali baik-baik saja, khawatir juga dengan Hinata.

"Itu bukannya mobil Gaara ya?" tanya Naruto pada Neji mengenai mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu." Neji juga meyakini hal itu, tapi bukankah Gaara sedang berada di luar kota. Neji membuka pintu. Ceroboh sekali Hinata membiarkan pintu tidak dikunci malam-malam begini.

Tapi di dalam rumah, di ruang tengah tidak ada Hinata. Apa Hinata sudah tidur? Mungkin sih, ini kan sudah pukul 22.30 malam. Saat Neji dan Naruto melewati kamar Hinata, terdengar...

"Ahhnn...ahhnn...ahhnn" suara itu, sepertinya dari kamar Hinata. Apa terjadi sesuatu kepada Hinata? Apa Hinata mimpi buruk atau kesakitan, mungkin maagnya kambuh? Tapi kenapa suaranya aneh begitu.

Neji mencoba perlahan membuka pintu kamar Hinata, matanya membulat sempurna walau pintu itu hanya setengahnya terbuka. Dia terpaku seketika saat melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar Hinata.

Terlihat di tempat tidur Hinata, dua orang berlawanan jenis kelamin yang tertutup selimut merah muda dengan posisi si pria yang berambut merah yang berada di atas tubuh si perempuan. Si pria yang menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Sementara si perempuan yang berada di bawahnya memeluk punggungnya dan mendesahkan nama pria di atasnya "Ah...Gaara..."

Naruto yang di belakang Neji penasaran apa yang dilihat Neji sampai Neji terdiam terpaku begitu. Saphire Naruto juga membulat dan saat dia akan berteriak heboh, Neji yang mengerti langsung mendekap mulut Naruto dan menutup pelan pintu kamar Hinata. Gaara dan Hinata tidak menyadari kepulangan Naruto dan Neji, mereka telah buta akan gairah.

Walau terkejut, tapi Neji tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Bisa-bisa Hinata dan Gaara malu. Mana ada orang yang tidak malu saat kegiatan mereka di ranjang dipergoki seperti itu.

Demi menenangkan diri, Naruto meminum air putih di dapur. Melihat adiknya sendiri melakukan itu rasanya begitu aneh, adiknya yang polos itu ternyata bisa juga seperti itu. Memang sih wajar, karena dia sudah menikah.

Sementara Neji wajahnya memerah. "Bukannya Gaara di luar kota?" ucap Naruto.

Neji mengerti "Mungkin mereka bertengkar dan berbaikan." kau memang cerdas Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku harus segera mencari pasangan. Aku iri pada Hinata." Naruto meminum sisa air putih yang tinggal setengahnya di dalam gelas.

"Aa, cepatlah! Karena aku akan menikah duluan dengan Tenten." Neji menyeringai. Memang pemandangan yang mereka lihat barusan, justru membawa pengaruh yang besar bagi hidup mereka.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata, Gaara, Naruto dan Neji sedang sarapan.

"Hinata bilang kau sedang ke luar kota, Gaara." ucap Neji. Hinata menegang, ah dia ketahuan berbohong.

"Oh, itu tidak jadi. Sudah ditangani oleh Kankuro." jawab Gaara enteng, Gaara melindungi Hinata.

"Ohhh,..." ucap Naruto, padahal dia juga tidak percaya. Tapi ya sudahlah, kesampingkan hal itu, itu masalah pribadi mereka. "Ah, iya sepertinya kita akan cepat punya keponakan. Iya kan Neji?"

Neji tidak menanggapi, sementara Hinata agak tersedak, apa kedua kakaknya mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya dengan Gaara semalam? Ya ampun Naruto, kau ini...

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**


End file.
